fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mest Gryder
|image= |name=DoranboltFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 4 |kanji=ドランバルト |romanji=''Doranbaruto'' |status=Active |race=Human |birthday= Unknown |age= Unknown |gender=Male |height=N/A |weight=N/A |eyes=Green |hair=Black |blood type=N/A |unusual features=Three scars on his face. |affiliation=Magic Council Fairy Tail Guild (ruse) |previous affiliation=N/A |occupation=Magic Council Intelligence Officer |previous occupation=N/A |team=N/A |previous team=N/A |partner=N/A |base of operations=Era |marital status=N/A |relatives= N/A (Mystogan being his mentor was a lie |education=Unknown |magic=Memory Control Teleportation Magic |alias= Mest Gryder メスト・グライダー |manga debut=Chapter 201 |anime debut=N/A |japanese voice=N/A |english voice=N/A }} Mest redirects here. Mest Gryder, real name Doranbolt, is a member of the Magic Council. He used his magic to have everyone believe he was a member of the Fairy Tail Guild so that he could be chosen as a participant in its S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial at Tenrou Island. He wishes to find knowledge there to disband Fairy Tail in order to earn a promotion, later he becomes horrified when he learns the Council is deciding to destroy Fairy Tail along with the enemies. Appearance Mest has bright green eyes, black hair and three scars on the left side on of face. He wears a dark coat with an upright collar and two long arm warmers worn above the sleeves. Personality Mest is willing to do anything to attain a promotion from the Magic Council, even illegal search and seizure. This is shown with his infiltration of Fairy Tail's holy land. In order to keep up the facade of being a Fairy Tail member, he acted like he was stupid and had silly quirks to fit in. This manifested itself by him pretending that he wanted to taste weird things. Since being found out, he stopped. Despite his self interest, he is not without some heart. He befriends Wendy Marvell and later saves her from a deadly attack even after his position as a non-Fairy Tail member was exposed. He also, seems to have taken a liking to Fairy Tail, and although considers it a disorder to the magic world. He openly admitted that they were not the same as Zeref or Grimoire Heart and doesn't support the Council's idea of firing Etherion on Tenrou Island and erasing all three groups from existence. History He joined the Magic Council at some point and stays on when it gets reformed. Later, wanting a promotion, Mest infiltrated Fairy Tail in order to find dirt on them. His reasoning for this was he knows Guran Doma hates Fairy Tail along with the other council members and he knew of Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial was coming up and he wanted to get to their private property to find anything slightly shady to bring to the council. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He was selected to compete in the trial along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, and Levy McGarden.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201 After learning that he would need a partner, he later met with Wendy and told her that he was Mystogan's disciple. He then asked her to lend him her power, which drove out a rude remark from Charle, who didn't seem to trust him. He acted oddly as he tried eating snow and floating in an icy river while explaining to the pair his wishes to join the world of S-ranked mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 4-6 Shortly after the master arrived to explain the rules of the first trial, he explained to Wendy that the S-class promotion consists of numerous exams each year. When the first trial started, Mest and Wendy were forced to wait due to Fried using a rune on the boat, which prevented everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune was released, despite believing to be at a disadvantage by Lucy and Cana, Mest and Wendy disappeared from the boat and arrived on the island before them using teleportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203 Mest and Wendy ended up getting a battle path against Gray and Loki which ended with Mest being knocked out easily much to their surprise. Mest awoke to find the battle already over and tried to comfort Wendy on the sudden loss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 8-10 At the same time, en route to the island, Charle and Pantherlily questioned whether Mest was really a member of Fairy Tail due to the fact that Mystogan rarely let anyone see him, let alone take on a student.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 1-7This theory was also supported by how Gray and Loki questioned their memory of him when the duo tried to recall his partner for the last competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 10-12 Later Mest mentions to Wendy that the island holds a secret of Fairy Tail and suggests they explore. While Wendy looked in awe at the beauty, Mest looked on with a mysterious smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 20-23He then became ecstatic when he realized that Zeref was on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 14 Mest became somewhat anxious when he saw the warning flare that Erza fired above Tenrou Island. He and Wendy were later confronted by Charle and Pantherlily, with the latter pushing him back against a boulder to interrogate him, claiming that Mystogan would never take a disciple and that Mest had used memory magic to infiltrate the exam. Mest then teleports to Wendy and pulls her away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions. He then shouts for the perpetrator to come out; the perpetrator is revealed to be one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma, who had been merged into a tree. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 11-16Mest then explains that he is a Magic Council member looking to find dirt on Fairy Tail to put it out of business so that he can earn a promotion. But with Grimoire Heart now on the island, he changes his objective into eliminating the dark guild, claiming that he brought along a battleship with Magic Council's police force; the battleship is then seen in the far background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship and then completely detaches from the tree, sarcastically asking Mest if he could begin his own job now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 17-20 As Pantherlily and Azuma do battle, Wendy requests his help in defeating Azuma, and, though he is reluctant, he complies. While Azuma was distracted by Pantherlily, Mest teleports himself and Wendy right behind Azuma to launch a point-blank range attack. However, Azuma instantly recognized their attempt and defeated them all with a giant column of flame. Laying on the ground and shivering, Mest recognizes the extreme power of the Seven Kin. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 6-15Later, after Azuma walked off, Natsu arrives and since Mest's memory magic wore off, Natsu confronted Mest, though he was quickly informed of the true enemy. The Grimoire Heart members are then launched from the sky, and the group finds itself surrounded by numerous members. However, Mest mysteriously disappears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-11 Some time later, he teleports to the heavily-damaged ship that Azuma almost blew up and talks to Lahar. He explains to him that a three-way battle between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref is occurring. He says he'll contact the HQ with a Communication Lacrima but when he is is told that Guran Doma is a strict man who does not hesitate to use Etherion, he shows reluctance at doing so. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 3-6 He is then seen speaking with Lahar about Bluenote Stinger, and about how fearsome he is. Lahar then remarks that is why they must contact HQ, but Doranbolt grabs Lahar and tells him to give him some time. He then teleports away with the communication Lacrima, much to the shock of his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 20-21 He then arrives at the site where Makarov is resting, and Natsu asks he went, and Lucy says that it is Mest of the Council. He then tells Lucy that his name is really Doranbolt. Wendy begins to ask him something but he tells her not to worry because he came there to help them, which suprises Happy and Charle. He then says that with his powers everyone can leave the island, but Natsu and the others refuse. Despite Mest's attempts to convince them otherwise they all decide to stay on the island and fight. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 23-26 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Mest has displayed a variety of powerful abilities. He possesses Memory Control magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-11 It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even Makarov and S-Class mages such as Erza and Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 Mest has also shown skill with Teleportation Magic, as he was able to push Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 15 Expert Sensor: Mest was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 14 Mest was also able to detect Azuma’s presence, even though Azuma had concealed himself by merging with a tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 16 Trivia *On the cover of Chapter 214, Mest was seen sporting the attire of the Head of a Division of the Rune Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214 Cover *Before Mashima settled on Mest being a member of the Council, he was also considered as a member of either Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, or Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Inner Cover. Quotes *(To Wendy) "Will you lend me your power?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 5 *(To Wendy) "I want to know what a winter river truly is." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 6 *(To Lahar) "W-Wait! It's true that the council isn't exactly fond of Fairy Tail, but they shouldn't be compared with Zeref and Grimoire!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 5 Reference }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council